


Red Green Blue

by Mxrigolds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finally posting here, M/M, anyways uhh the tags are pretty much nonexistent, ehh, since it's a high school fic of my oc's, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrigolds/pseuds/Mxrigolds
Summary: High school oneshots for 3 of my OCsCheck the author notes for warning or something





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter yay. Not like these are finished beforehand (´・◡・｀)
> 
> Warnings: mild language and violence
> 
> Thank you lion for feedback, and uhh, this is pretty rough so tell me how bad it is. Blease....

 Talking wasn't Yulia's thing. 

 

 

A month has passed since high school started, a month has passed without a quip from Yulia. It's not that she hated her teachers, it's not that she thought she was better than everybody. She just refused to talk, not in front of her peers. Most teachers quickly caught on during one on one interviews. But Mrs. Jones hasn't, she seemed to be dead set on interacting as little as possible with her students. It was a shame she was teaching her favorite subject.  

 

* * *

 

Yulia head towards her usual seat, row 4 column 2. Except this time, a lanky guy was sitting on her seat. She set her bag down in the table, glaring at the guy. "What're you gonna do, mutie?" the kid sneered. Yulia furrowed her brows, she wasn't mute, what did she even do to anger him. The male stood up, towering above her. "No really, what're you gonna do? Stare me down? Give me the silent treatment?" he egged her on, Yulia looked at the ground. Anger was bubbling in her stomach, making her grit her teeth. She sighed. Yulia made her way towards the teachers desk. "You think you're so~ better than us." he crossed his arms. "Guess what you aren't better than any of us. You're not the only one with a rich parent, nor are you the only one with a butler. Stop acting like you're above us." he started going on a tirade. "You're a fucking bitch who thinks you can get away with anything because your mother owns a God damn company." Yulia could feel the resentment and anger dripping from his words.

 

"Just fucki—" he was soon cut off by Yulia, specifically Yulia's shoes in contact with his face. He wasn't able to notice her getting on top of the teachers desk. He also couldn't notice the fact that she was running up to him, hopping from table to table to gain momentum. Blame emotions. 

 

Yulia ran over to the kid's body, he doubled over in agony. A low moan escaped from him, muffled by his hands trying to soothe his aching face. She kicked him in the face once more, making him flip over. She sat on his chest, her fists meeting his face. It was a sloppy imitation of what she saw in the movies. The body underneath her thrashed even harder, his arms were flailing, uselessly trying to stop Yulia from causing any more damage. The only sound that escaped from her was a low growl and her teeth gritting. 

 

"Yulia Bridget Alexander!" Mrs. Jones called out, standing in front of the classroom door. Her eyes were bigger than saucers, mouth agape. Someone had called for her, the bell won't ring for 4 more minutes. Yulia stared at her, eyes wide.

 

She had fucked up. 

 

* * *

 

Yulia was sitting stiffly, hand on her knees and her eyes fixed on her shoes. Her white converse shoes were splattered with red. 'That bastard bled too easily.' she furrowed her eyebrows.  The principal was lecturing her but she payed no attention, she was furious over her now ruined shoes. 

 

"Ms. Alexander." the principal said sternly, catching Yulia's attention. She raised her head, meeting the principal's eyes. "Yes Mr. Jefferson?" she stuttered. "We have already called your parents. They're on their way here." his words felt like a stab in her chest. Her breath caught, she looked down on her shoes. This was a bigger problem than her shoes bring stained. She sat there, waiting for what practically was her death sentence. She shivered in fear, thinking about the earful her mother's going to give her. 

 

Minutes passed and the door opened, Yulia immediately turned her head. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, her father stood in the doorway, clutching his doctor's coat. Yulia sighed in relief. "Mr. Alexander, pleased to meet you." Mr. Jefferson clasped his hands. "My wife... Jeane, she's in Dallas so she couldn't make it." he explained, heading over to the empty chair beside her. 

 

"Ah, it's a shame. Anyways, we're here to discuss Yulia's actions are we not?" the principal went on and on about what happened and what will happen. Yulia just tuned out the noise and stared at her blood stained shoes, she'll ask her dad to buy new ones. 

 

* * *

 

The meeting ended and Yulia walked out of school with her father. She held his hand tightly, clinging on to him as if her life depended on it. "Don't worry, kids get into fights. I won't tell your mother." her dad pat her on the head, ruffling her hair. They walked over to his car, she wanted to get out of this building quick. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked while throwing his coat to the back seat. "Don't you nee... need to get back to the hospital?" she asked while checking the glove compartment for candy. "Lunch break." he said, stomach grumbling as if it was waiting for him to say that. "Ah, why don't we head to th-the mall." she hummed happily, pulling out a moon pie packaging out of the glove compartment. "I need t-to buy new shoes." she smiled while handing her dad half of the treat. "Already?" he asked, mouth full of marshmallow. "Th-there's blood on it." she pouted, raising her leg to show him. He hummed in response, reversing out of the parking space. 

 

* * *

 

Yulia was shoving the cheesy fries into her mouth, taking a bite out of her chicken once in a while. Her dad slowly took a bite of his chicken wrap, smiling at Yulia. "Didn't eat breakfast?" he asked. Yulia shook her head, she couldn't catch a break starting from the moment she woke up.

 

"If you're going to fight, don't get caught." he said in between chewing his meal. Yulia nodded, knowing that her mother would be furious if she knew about it. "You can fight all you want and I won't tell your mother. Just don't do it in school, and win." he smiled at her. Yulia quirked her eyebrows, "What if I get beat up, do I just go to your hospital?" she asked half jokingly. "I'll make sure to fix you up if that happens." he answered seriously. Yulia took a sip out of her cola, nodding slightly. She knew what to do in order to talk to her dad now. 

 

* * *

 

Yulia quickly made her way to the shoe section, dragging her dad along. She wandered around the section before finding where the converse shoes were. She looked at her dad, making puppy eyes. He sighed and nodded. Yulia's eyes skimmed through the shoes, trying to find the white one. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed while raising a shoe box. She opened the lid to make sure it was the pristine white shoes that she wanted. She swiftly tried to make her way towards her father, before noticing her bloody shoes. 'I'll make sure to fix you up if that happens', her dad's words crossed her mind. She furrowed her brows and put the box where it belonged. Grabbing another box she was tempted to buy on the way to her father. "Are you sure?" he asked while looking over the crimson red shoes. "Yeah, I'm sure." she smiled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda inspired by that one time Billy Joe stopped a show and dropkicked some douchebag in the crowd. The metaphor is obvious as hell but eh, I don't know how to write. Anyways these are some things I tried to convey with my writing but I may have failed at because of my subpar writing skills. Yulia has a stutter, and refuses to talk in front of other students because of this (she can talk to teachers in 1:1 situations) . She's really hot headed and easily influenced, also pretty busy. She really loves her dad as well.


	2. Pavlove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo second chap. This is probably the one I like the most.
> 
> Warnings: Hecking gay and cute.

Haru walked through the doors of his school, still a little breathless from riding his bike. But it was better than being in the car with Yulia. And speaking of Yulia, he saw a mop of red hair wandering around the halls. He quickly caught his breath and jogged over to her, she seemed to have trouble opening her locker. Yulia glared at her the metal door, slamming her fists as if it was going to help open it. He swiftly snatched the paper from Yulia's hands, inputting the code. The door opened. Yulia stared him down while she was rummaging around for her binder, her lips forming into a pout. "Thanks." she signed, her gesture was quick and he could see her eyes rolling. He shrugged in response, opening his locker. "See you later?" Haru asked, raising his eyebrows. "See you later." Yulia answered, her motion was stiff and definitive. She ran off to her class. 

 

* * *

 

Classes went by fast, Social Studies, English, Math, Psychology, then lunch, Science, Spanish, Music. Next thing he knew he was riding his bike through the town, making his way towards his house. Haru was breathless, he probably didn't need to bike that fast. But the cool air rushing past him, his lungs burning with breathlessness, it was all a pleasant feeling. It made him forget of why he was biking in the first place.

 

Haru parked his bike in front of the apartment. He jogged towards the elevator, hitting the faded number 12 button. He usually head towards the library right after school, but he forgot his iPod on his way out.  'Ding' the elevator stopped. Haru rushed towards their door '12B', hastily opening it. "Oh h-hey..." Yulia greeted him, "I was... was-wasn't expecting you at..." she trailed off, unable to pronounce the next word. "Forgot something." he said, running over to his bedroom. His iPod was at its usual place, his table. Haru snatched it as soon as he saw it, closing his bedroom door with a loud thud. "Bye..." her voice was muffled by the pillow she smothered her face with. 

 

* * *

 

Haru pedaled more quickly than usual, not wanting to break his routine. 'Just in time' he thought to himself when he saw the brunette man make his way towards the library. "Hey" he greeted Haru. He waved his hand in response, smiling widely. No one was able to see it of course, that was what his surgical mask was for. "Just like clockwork huh?" the man chuckled. Haru nodded, he wanted to say 'Yeah' but his throat wouldn't allow him.

 

Both of them made their way towards their usual table, setting their bags down on the table. Haru sat down and the man head off to pick up his books. Haru rest his chin on his hands, he inserted his earphones in his ear and played 'Evening Out With Your Girlfriend' an EP by a new band in Chicago, Fall Out Boy. He tried to recall what he knew about the brunette.

 

_Name = Adrian_

_Nickname = Adri_

_Age = 19_

_Occupation = (College) Student / Tutor (Eng)_

_Major = Psychology_

_**Notes**  _

  * _Likes hoodies?_
  * _Huge literature nerd_
  * _Bad music taste_



He jotted what he knew about the man on a post it note. He stared at the paper, it looked like a character sheet of some sort. Adrian removed the note from the rest of the stack, sticking it on top of the books he brought. Haru panicked, his head jerked towards Adrian and he paused his music. "A character sheet of some sort huh..." he whispered, setting his books down on the table. Haru covered his reddened face and resumed his music, he probably thought he was being creepy. He sulked like that for a moment, before being interrupted by Adrian. He had stuck a note on the back of his hands. Haru removed the note, and read it. 

 

_Name: Haru_

_Nicks: That bike dude_

_Age: 16(?)_

_Occupation: High school student_

_Major nerd_

**_Notes:_ **

  * _'objectively better' music taste_
  * _secretly a robot?_
  * _probably should be doing high school stuff instead of being a nerd._



Haru chuckled silently, his shoulders bouncing up and down. He wrote over the note, correcting facts that he considered wrong.

 

_Name: Haru_

_Nicks: That bike dude_

_Age: 16 ~~(?)~~_

_Occupation: High school student_

_~~Major~~ nerd **I'm not that big of a nerd >:(**_

**_Notes:_ **

  * _'objectively better' music taste **objectively better music taste**_
  * _secretly a robot? **I am not >:o**_
  * _probably should be doing high school stuff instead of being a nerd. **Being a nerd is high school stuff!**_



 

He sticked the corrected note on Adrian's book. He read over it and smiled, Haru picked a random book from the stack he brought over. He could hear Adrian scribbling something. Haru focused on reading the book, until Adrian stuck the corrected note on a page. 

 

_Name = Adrian_

_Nickname = Adri_

_Age = 19_

_Occupation = (College) Student / Tutor (Eng)_

_Major = Psychology_

_**Notes** _

  * _Likes hoodies? **LOVES HOODIES.**_
  * _Huge literature nerd_
  * _Bad music taste **Britney Spears and Mariah Carey are divas!!!**_



Haru smiled, pocketing the note. He went back to reading the psychology book he picked. 

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, Adrian was long gone. 'Probably off to tutoring kids' he thought to himself. There was a hoodie on his shoulders. Haru removed it from his back, checking if it was Adrian's. He noticed a yellow post it note stuck on the hood part. 

 

_It's really cold outside brr >~<_

_I'm off to do a group project!_

_I didn't have the heart to wake you up, since you were sleeping like a baby._

_See you tomorrow. Until then,_

**_Stay frosty :D_ **

__

He smiled, gently folding the note and putting it in his pocket. It wasn't unusual of Adrian to suddenly depart and leave a note for him. It was the first time he had left behind his hoodie though. Haru looked out the window, the sun has set a while ago. The trees outside were swaying wildly. Haru sighed, wearing Adrian's hoodie. He packed his stuff and head out. 

 

The cold air was like a slap on his face. Adrian was right, it was really cold. Haru walked towards his bike, unlocking it. He was heading towards his apartment, until he saw that someone was setting off fireworks at the park. He took a detour and laid down on the grass, observing the sparks and stars in the sky. 

 

* * *

 

The fireworks show had ended a long time ago but Haru stayed there, observing the sky. He blushed thinking about their interaction earlier today. Haru bit his tongue when he realized he was wearing Adrian's clothes. He had come to the full realization that Adrian took off his hoodie and put it on him, while he was sleeping. Haru pulled off his mask and raised his arm putting it up to his nose. His hoodie smelled like coffee and mint. He bit his lip lightly, thinking of Adrian. His brunette hair, lightly tan complexion, emerald eyes, and luscious lips that were always in a smile. Haru squirmed, it wasn't appropriate. He was like, an adult. He probably wasn't into guys either. Not that Haru was... 

 

'Am I into guys?' he asked himself. He thought of the multiple times he caught himself staring at boys in the locker room. He also thought of the fact that his heart beat faster whenever he saw Yulia, or that senior that helps him out with math. Haru crossed his arms over his face. 'No way' he mouthed, shaking his head. 

 

Haru pulled up his mask. He wasn't gay, absolutely no way. He sighed, leaving the questioning of his sexuality for his future self. He stood up, patting off the grass that had gotten stuck to his clothes. 'This is dumb...' he thought to himself. 'He thinks of me as a friend.' he mouthed, kicking a pebble on his way to his bike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru is a huge bi, babey. Some cute gay fluff + questioning sexuality. I could've wrote his love for Yulia better than what I did, but the focus was Adrian so it's only left at that (he's way into guys anyways).
> 
> Anyways, this used to have a bit more on the end and a bit more nsfw but ha, I can't write. And the ending was pretty awkward as well so I guess that was a nice place to cut it off. If you're curious about what the extra stuff was, it involves hoodies, hands, and looking at the ceiling shamefully reflecting on what you have just done. Hey, he's a teenager after all (´・◡・｀).
> 
> It also kind of showed what Yulia does at home after school. If you're curious, no they're not dating. Yes, they live together. How do 2 teenagers have money to live in an apartment together in Boston? Ask Yulia's parents, they seem to have a lot of money to throw around.
> 
> Stuff that I tried to show but might have failed at. Yulia is pretty bad at memorizing (this was more obvious from the paragraph I wrote in her perspective). Haru doesn't like riding cars. Haru is pretty obsessive about following his routine. Haru is selectively mute, but he can talk to Yulia in private. Yulia's stutter is really bad (to the point of not finishing words), Haru is into underground stuff considering the time frame the whole thing is set at around 2003~2004 (Evening Out came out at like, 2003 or so and FOB wasn't really popular until Cork Tree which was out in 2005) [I realize some people that might be reading this were born during or after this time frame :^). ]


	3. Gay Is Not A Synonym For Shitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, for now. Anyways this took the longest because I get distracted a lot. Haha (´；ω；`)
> 
> Warnings: Homophobia and slurs, blood

Irene stared at her shoes. Her palms were sweaty, right foot tapping on the linoleum floor. A fruitless effort to take her mind off the whole situation. 'This is a horrible idea...' she thought, the feeling of doubt clawing her stomach. Her head shot up when she heard the familiar footsteps of sneakers right outside the room. Irene inhaled deeply, grabbing the sink in front of her. "You can do this..." she muttered, looking at the mirror right in front of her. She had made an effort to look more presentable, it was an important day after all. At least she thought. 

 

"Hey?" a girl opened the door, about the same age as Irene, incredibly pale skin, light blonde hair,  chocolate brown eyes hid beneath thick glasses, a button nose, and lips that were curled into a light pout. She stepped into the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her. Irene turned to towards her, "Hey... Catherine..." Irene trailed off, flustered by the girl in front of her. "This is such a weird place to meet in." Catherine chuckled while observing the room. "Well, the other bathrooms are pretty crowded. " she laughed nervously. "Somewhere like Starbucks would've been better to talk in." Catherine shrugged lightly, "Anyways, what important message did my Ren want to inform me of?" she clasped her hands together, tilting her head. "To the point of meeting me in this dingy bathroom..." she teased. 

 

"I..." her head dropped once more, unable to make eye contact with Catherine. "I like you..." she mumbled, hoping that the blonde girl would be unable to hear her. "I like you too Ren." she stepped towards Irene, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You're a great friend."  she smiled. Catherine's words felt like a punch to her gut. 'Should I just go with it or tell her.' she weighed her options. Irene inhaled deeply, making her decision. 

 

"N-no" she grabbed Catherine's wrist, removing her hand from her shoulders. "I like you. _Like_ like you." she firmly said, meeting her brown eyes. Catherine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Like you in a romantic way..." her voicefaltered, breath shaky. Catherine yanked her hand away from Irene's grasp, stepping away from her. "This is a joke right?" she asked once her back hit the wall, voice trembling. Irene shook her head, looking down on the floor. "So you're telling me you're gay or something?" she asked, bewildered. "I... yeah I guess." her lisp was subtle as her words, somewhat hopeful that Catherine would understand. Both of them stood in silence for a moment. "You're sick." she broke the silence, words dripping with disgust. Irene collapsed on the floor, unable to withstand Catherine's sharp remark. "You were just trying to get in my pants." she looked nauseated, genuinely sick from Irene's words. "Don't ever talk to me again." and like that, she left the bathroom. 

 

Irene sat on the bathroom floor, constantly shaking her head, refusing to accept reality. She tried to wipe the constant stream of tears down her face. 'You've done it Ren, you fucked everything up.' she said to herself. She stood up, and looked at the mirror. It was a pathetic display. _She_ was a pathetic display. 

 

She ruined their friendship. 

 

Irene grasped the sink, knuckles going white. The realization that she wouldn't be able to live as if this didn't happen dawned over her. Worst case scenario, Catherine would spread the word around and she'd be bullied mercilessly for being a faggot through her high school years. Best case, Catherine gets amnesia and forgets of this whole mess. Actually, scratch that. Catherine would have to get some sort of trauma to her head to get amnesia, and a homophobe she might be, but she doesn't deserve it. Best case scenario, Catherine forgets that this happened at all and stops interacting with her. Irene might be considered dumb, but she knows that none of them could just shrug this off and act like her feelings were nonexistent, or act like Catherine wasn't grossly homophobic

 

Irene took a deep breath. She looked in the mirror, her eyeliner was running, her eyes puffy and red. She swore she could see a bit of snot running down her nose. Irene really was a pathetic display. But it didn't really matter. She stared at her reflection, it was the price of telling the truth. She knew deep inside her, this would be the result. She anticipated it, she anticipated Catherine to be disgusted by her. Like she was disgusted at herself after finding out.

 

No one is truly ready for rejection though.

 

Irene's determined expression cracked, her vulnerable face showing through. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she repeated, trying to tune out her thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

Irene wasn't exactly sure when she had ran out of the bathroom, out of the school, out towards her home. But she had, shoes thumping against the pavement, still muttering 'shut up' breathlessly. She had realized she ran away from school only after almost bumping into a guy on his bike. "Sorry, didn't see you there..." she muttered, her lisp was more obvious than before. The dark haired teenager scrunched his face, before nodding. Irene excused herself and kept running, running towards her house. School ended a long time ago but it still felt great to run away from the suffocating building. 

 

Irene threw her bag off as soon as she was in the comfort of her home. "I'm back." she shouted, no response as usual. She made her way downstairs, almost slipping on the last step from going too fast. Irene observed her drum kit from afar, trying to find out if someone had touched it.  She stepped towards her kit, picking up her mp3 player on the way. She sat on the chair, scouring for any suspicious activity. She sighed, not knowing what to expect anymore. "Of course nothing changed, who even comes here anymore." she muttered, furrowing her eyebrows once she remembered the numerous times Catherine had messed with her drum kit. She's the source of her paranoia. Well, _was_ the source of her paranoia. 

 

Irene grabbed her drumsticks and stared at her kit. The feeling of melancholy was tugging at her heart. She sighed, shaking her head. Taking a deep breath, she picked a random song from her mp3 player and started drumming along.

 

'It would be cool wouldn't it?' Catherine's words popped up in her mind. 'What would?' she remembered, out of the countless times she played on front of her. 'If you became famous drummer y'know.' she was often naive, suggesting various ideas only kids can come up with. 'I guess...' Irene muttered, still not slowing down playing. 'Maybe I can draw album art for you!' she grinned. 

 

Irene lost her rhythm, distracted by her thoughts. "Damn it damn it damn it!" she was frustrated. Irene tried again and again, trying to focus and play along the drums blasting in her ears. But every single time her head would drift off to the numerous conversations she had with Catherine, about their dreams, about their future, about their passion. "Shut up Catherine I don't care anymore." she shrieked, throwing her drumsticks towards where the blonde usually sat down. She was met with the sound of her drumsticks hitting the ground with a clatter. 

 

Irene stared at the drumsticks lying on the floor. As the music in her ears were coming to a crescendo she sighed. Standing up from her seat and picking up her sticks, the only thought running in her mind was 'Stop ruining everything.' Irene's eyes were fixated on the slender drumsticks as she was walking towards her kit. She sighed deeply, turning off her mp3 and picking up her folder with all of her sheet music she had accumulated over the years. She flipped through various songs before settling on 'Bugle Call Rag'.

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed and Irene was still sitting on her seat, trying to perfect the song. There were various blisters on her hands, sweat was dripping from her chin and onto her bloodstained drumsticks. It didn't really matter. It was the only time she could forget about her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more angsty chapter. Pretty obviously inspired by Whiplash, the scene really stuck to me. I live for gay angst and hurting. I guess it's more obvious that it's the early 2000s here considering Catherine's attitude and the worst case scenario Irene thinks of (I mean, homophobic people exist at any year, but we've progressed a lot). I don't think Boston is known for its huge open land that teenagers run around in (maybe it's the suburban side) but ehh, I don't really know American geography. 
> 
> Anyways, stuff I tried to show, yadda yadda yadda. Catherine is albino! Her glasses are for her astigmatism. The guy Irene almost bumps into is Haru (I guess this was the first time I was describing a main character, who even describes appearances of themselves anyways).
> 
> And a bit of me talking about Catherine. She's homophobic, yeah. It's not just Irene thinking that. I'm not gonna beat around the bush and try to deny. But she has reasons, and don't try to assume anything. And I mean, even if Irene was a dude or Catherine was into gals, the thought of your friend only approaching you to get in you pants is a bit disgusting. Her homophobia just amplifies the disgust a whole lot. Anyways tldr: Catherine is homophobic but don't hate her too much for it.
> 
> You're free to not like her but you gotta let her have a character arc (that won't happen in this 'fic') and decide if she's horrible or not.


End file.
